Embodiment of Hunger  Deviljho POV
by SilverKatana116
Summary: As requested by a member of deviantART, we look through the eyes of a Deviljho, on a rather tough day. Enjoy ;


Midday on the Sandy Plains. Hunger tears at my stomach, the sun's rays torture my back. I am exhausted, although I only ate yesterday. The Jaggis have remained hidden in their caves, threatened by my presence. I can hear them chattering amongst one another, too cowardly to at least try and dash past me. I rest beside a crag, soaking up as much shade as possible. The Aptonoth are nowhere to be seen, and the sight of Popo in these conditions is very unlikely. Suddenly I spot a shadow on the ground, moving over me and towards the middle of the area. As I look up, the sun nearly blinding me, I see a green-coloured shape in the sky, gliding and landing where its shadow had pin-pointed. A strange-looking creature, though I have seen one before, with a bright red chest and beak. Saliva starts to drool out of my mouth. I'm going to have to try and catch something sooner or later.

My aching limbs can barely hold my bulk up off the ground when I stand. The groaning I make alerts the Qurupeco immediately. I muster all my strength and charge at it. The Qurupeco clacks together its wing flints, making sparks fly. It then leaps towards me, and the next thing I know is an explosion occurring in my face. I cry out and back off enough to make the bird think I have surrendered. The Qurupeco is smarter than I originally thought, and leaps at me again, and again. I lash out with my massive tail, knocking the Qurupeco on its side. It gets up too quick for me to pin it down in time. Suddenly, it emits a strange call, standing on one leg and shaking its head from side to side. My eyes widen. This call sounds frighteningly familiar. I look around, distracted. The Qurupeco lifts off into the air, taking this one chance to get away from this monster. As I see it fly over me, I use all of my strength to reach up and clamp my jaws around its wing. It squeals in pain as I throw the pathetic creature back down on the ground. Its blood colours the sand a deep red colour. It struggles to stand. I walk up to it and pin it down to the ground. The Qurupeco's life ends when I tighten my jaws around its neck, and the painful screeching ceases. The taste of its blood makes me ravenous, and I start to gulp down the juicy flesh. It is only when I take my fourth or fifth mouthful when I realise that something is wrong. As I begin to look up, I am suddenly thrown to the side, something bombarding my ribs. When I stand back up again, I realise what the Qurupeco was trying to summon.

The Barroth stands to its full height and roars. My ribs pulse with agony, the Barroth's charge bruising my side. I begin to walk towards it; we then circle each other for some time, snapping jaws, trying to taunt each other into attacking first. The Barroth makes the first move. I dodge to the side and clamp my jaws around the back of its neck. I tear my jaws away in hope that I wound it, but the only thing I pull away is hardened mud that it must have used to protect itself from the sun. The Barroth swiftly turns and charges again, but I counter with my huge tail. It hits the Barroth around the head, disorientating it for a time. When it comes to it tries to charge again, this time hitting me in my right leg. Then, with miraculous strength, it lifts its head and tosses me to the side. Winded, I get back on my feet. In a fit of rage I roar my loudest, making even the mighty Barroth back off a bit. My roar echoes around the plains, a signal for unknown ears. My muscles begin to bulge, and I swing my tail around, knocking the Barroth back. I then charge at it, crashing into its side, pushing it backwards with my head. The Barroth is now backed into a corner. The crag looms monstrously over it. I lunge and grab hold of the Barroth's neck within my jaws, and muster enough strength to swing him round and throw him against the rock. The Barroth, now exhausted of all its strength, lies panting on the ground. The impact of the crag against its body has broken off the hardened mud, revealing its soft skin. I make it end short and painless, crushing its head with my foot. I recover my stamina with its meat. It shouldn't go to waste. Although I am still weary, I finish the Barroth, its skeleton stripped of its flesh. It is only then that I hear light footsteps enter the area, followed by a menacing scent. What is it this time?

I turn around to see a trio of humans, clad in armour and weaponry. These are hunters, and their objective is to find me, and kill me. Disgusting humans, I can see the blade that belongs to the female has slaughtered many. Even from the distance they are away from me, I can see that all but one hold longswords. One holds a gun. The one detail I fail to notice is a bullet as it hits me in the side of my face. I turn back towards them and roar in their direction. I then begin to charge. The other hunters seem to scatter, but the hunter with the gun it the one I crash into. I lift my head up and thrash my tail, hitting another hunter. Still in a fit of rage, I stomp the ground, my strength causing the earth to tremor. I leap upon one of the blademasters, proceeding to devour him. I take one bite, then another...and then my legs buckle from underneath me, now covered in slash marks. For moments I struggle to get up, and when I finally manage to stand, I begin to try and limp off to the next area. The hunters are at my tail, literally, the blades and bullets weakening the muscle. I finally manage to leave them behind for a moment after I run and collapse in the next area.

When I open my eyes, all the pain and memories returning, I find out that I'm in a cave of some sorts. Glowing eyes watch me in the darkness. As I limp closer to the part of cave floor that is lit up by the outside sun, the Jaggi scatter, their calls and cries disappearing with them. I lay down to rest, only to be disturbed by the return of the hunters. I struggle to stand, and this gives them the opening they need: they blademasters lunge and slash at my weakened tail, severing it clean off. I cry out in pain as I watch the blood leak from my tail, soaking the thirsty cave floor. Disorientated and weak, I collapse to the ground as the gunner's exploding bullet finishes me off. It hits me in the side of my head, and explodes upon impact. As I lay on the ground, waiting for death to take me, the one ray of sunlight warms up my body, now cold from its loss of life.


End file.
